Final Fantasy X-3: Dark Dream
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: An old enemy returns and traps Tidus and Yuna in a dream version of Spira where they breakup and Sin appears to return. Rikku and Paine team up with old friends and unexpected allies to find a way to save them, while Tidus and Yuna meet new friends and dream versions of old allies to confront Sin once more and escape their twisted dreamscape.


Final Fantasy X-3: Dark Dream

I'm in the middle of multiple unfinished fics, so this is more of a secondary project, won't be updated quite as often. Chuami and Kurgum will feature in this fic as the protagonists along with Tidus and Yuna. This mostly takes place after the novella and the audio drama Final Fantasy X-will-. But this opening chapter happens before that. Anyone else notice that Rikku, Vidina and Paine weren't even mentioned in the Audio Drama?

It's sort of a what-if. Square wanted to leave room for our imaginations, so here's my theory: What if the events of the Novella and Audio Drama were just a bad dream that Tidus and Yuna shared, and their nightmare was just beginning? Hey, its Final Fantasy, and the Dream of the Fayth was a big deal in Final Fantasy X. And I don't mean to drag up anyone's bad memories of the blasted drama. Also, the Farplane was unstable in Final Fantasy X-2.

Story Title is subject to change. So if anyone has a better idea for a title, please let me know. Parings are Tidus/Yuna and Chugami/Kurgum. Maybe Rikku/Gippal and Wakka/Lulu as well. Sin will make an appearance, obviously.

Since this mostly takes place after X-2 and the Audio Drama, there will be spoilers. Spoken word is ", ' represents thoughts, and - will sometimes indicate a change in a character's point of view.

Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy series is the overall product of Square Enix. I do wish I can submit this as a possible idea for a Final Fantasy X-3, though.

* * *

Prologue: A Dark Summoning

A month had passed since Tidus's Return after Vegnagun had been defeated by Yuna, and Shuyin had finally found peace alongside his lost love, Lenne. The Gullwings had disbanded, but Yuna, Rikku and Paine kept in touch as best they can after they'd finished navigating Iutycyr Tower. Shinra had also left the Gullwings, so Brother and Buddy were pretty much left with Cid and having to recruit new members.

Cali eventually left the Celcius to work with Clasko at his Chocobo Ranch, while the Youth League and New Yevon harmoniously worked for a better future for all of Spira since the two factions made peace with help from the Gullwing's former members. Paine traveled the world and sometimes visited Baralai, Nooj and Yuna.

Since Tidus's return, the blond Blitzball Player and his girlfriend lived together on the peaceful island of Besaid. Fiends still roamed the wildernesses of Spira, but were hardly more of an annoyance than mosquitos.

Rikku also traveled, but often hung with Gippal at Djose Temple and dug in the Bikanel Island Sands for fun. She also visited Yuna and Tidus whenever she got the chance.

Spira seemed largely at peace, but the Eternal Calm was as fragile as ever. Deep within the Farplane, at its very heart, an ocean of chaos began to swarm up to the Road to the Farplane. Though the dead rested in peace within, a sinister shadow was beginning to arise once more, eager to resume his dark ambition.

"The Time has come. A new Sin will be created, in all due time. Yu Yevon has surely begun to be reborn, and I with him. Spira has no idea the horror it is to face. Ah, dear Yuna, how shall you overcome this new tribulation? You've granted me a way to return without even knowing it" Spoke the voice of a man with bluish hair and the attire of a Maester.

"No, my son. You mustn't! The reverse-sending ritual is dangerous. Even should you succeed in your experiment, this could be Spira's end! Not even the Fayth would attempt such a folly!" protested a woman's soul.

"Fear not, her guardian seemed to have made it back with no consequence to Spira. Spira shall be granted peace eternal through sleep. Though largely at peace, there's still corruption. Yu Yevon has seeped into the body of the High Summoner without her even realizing, even Bahamut's Fayth didn't sense it. Beware, High Summoner Yuna. And beware, son of Jecht" smirked the man.

The woman who had spoken inclined her head in sorrow, her son had only been able to find peace for a short two years before Yu Yevon's power started to take root. She sighed'I suppose its time to recreate Anima, but Yuna is the only person other than my son who could surely summon him. Oh, Fayth, please lend me your power one last time.'

And with this, Pyreflies surged towards the surface. The Farplane began to grow even more unstable than it had during the time of Shuyin and the Aeons' brief rampage.

* * *

On the beach of Besaid, a blond Blitzball Player and a former Summoner swam in the ocean, enjoying a peaceful game of Blitzball. When they were done, the pair swam back to shore. A picnic basket, which they brought, waited for them back on shore. This was their first date.

"What a great game" breathed the Summoner as she got some food out. It was mostly sandwiches and fruit.

The blond Blitzer smiled"You said it, Yuna. You've gotten pretty good at this, maybe we can participate in the tournament, together. You're a great player."

"Thank you, Tidus" Yuna blushed"But I still haven't really been able to breath more than four minutes, underwater. But the Gullwings are a team of its own, so I'm afraid you'll be playing against me."

"Not a problem, I'll go easy on you" said Tidus as he munched on a sandwich.

Yuna giggled"You'd be surprised."

The pair ate their lunch while making small talk. As soon as they were finished, Tidus and Yuna packed up the lunch basket and made their way back up to Besaid Village. Fiends occasionally stood in their path, but met a quick end from Tidus's sword and Yuna's gun.

A bubbly blond-haired Al-Bhed and quiet silver-haired black-clad swordswoman met Tidus and Yuna at the village entrance as they returned. The Al-Bhed grinned"Hey, guys. How are things coming along?"

"Rikku, good to see you again" said Tidus, cheerfully.

"You and Yunie went on a date, didn't you? How's that?" chirped the Al Bhed.

Tidus grinned"Awesome. You two going to participate in the Blitzball Tournament this season?"

"I plan to, I am just surprised that the Gullwings had been added as a valid team, even though we were supposed to be temporary with the Aurochs occupied with Vidina" said the dark-clad young woman.

"Sure is good to see you again, Paine. I guess we drew more attention than we expected" said Yuna.

The four walked back towards Besaid, chatting happily about the recent going-ons in Spira. But as they got to Yuna's hut, the High Summoner slowed and fell to her knees all of a sudden.

"Urgh" groaned the Summoner as a purple mist and pyreflies emerged from her body.

"Yuna!" Tidus rushed to help his girlfriend to her feet.

Yuna raised her hand"Wait, stay away. I don't feel good all of a sudden."

Tidus had already grabbed her hand as Pyreflies encircled them for a moment. Rikku and Paine watched in stunned silence as the pyreflies seeped into the couple's heads. Rikku frowned"What just happened?"

Yuna recovered as Tidus helped her to her feet. The summoner gasped"I don't know, I feel sleepy all of a sudden."

"Did you not sleep well last night? Why don't you catch a nap? Rikku and I will let Wakka and Lulu know" suggested Paine.

"I guess" shrugged Yuna, feeling dizzy. Tidus lifted Yuna into his arms bridal style and carried her back to their shared hut.

"What do you think was up with the Pyreflies?" said Rikku.

Paine shrugged"Well, we spent quite a bit of time in the Farplane during our fight with Shuyin and Vegnagun, and then our investigation at the Iutycyr Tower... No, I suppose this makes no sense. Why don't you go spar with Gippal to let off steam?"

"Nah, its fine" said Rikku.

* * *

In their shared hut, Tidus laid Yuna on their bed and absentmindedly stroked her hair. The High summoner gracefully held Tidus's hand"Tidus, do you feel okay? You grabbed on to me when the pyreflies seemed to spew out from me."

"Eh. Who knows? But man, I feel a little sleepy, myself. A little nap can't hurt, we got pretty decent exercise with playing blitz" smiled Tidus.

Yuna relaxed onto their double bed, yawning"Wake me when its time for dinner, okay? We'll take a walk after that."

"Sounds good" said Tidus, moving to lay next to her. An aura of purple energy and Pyreflies swarmed for a moment as the two laid down onto their beds. They were unaware of a familiar presence looming about them, unseen.

'Heh. Good, just what I need. By extracting Sin from their dreams and shattering them, I will be reborn' said a dark voice, summoning a few more pyreflies to further influence their sleep.

Tidus and Yuna began to drift into a deep sleep, unaware of the horrors that lay in store within their subconscious. The pair were in for an adventure through what would seem to be a flipped-up reality, yet an unexpected nightmare at the same time where they'd face new troubles and meet new friends.

* * *

This is probably one of my darker fanfics, but please bear with me. Don't get me wrong, I already hate the audio drama, but I guess I'll express my thoughts and imagination in this fic. If I'm not making sense, I'll edit this.

Oh, and I tried my best to make the bad guy seem a bit vague. But in case anyone can't guess, its Seymour. I bet there were other fics that had him returning from the Farplane.

Please review and feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
